


Back in His Arms

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I thought you were dead!”





	Back in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



Stiles blinked, desperately trying to clear his vision, so he could get a proper look at the boy in front of him. He **—** he didn’t want to believe, couldn’t let himself believe, only for it all to be a dream. After all, he’d been having the same dreams for months, and each time he woke up alone hurt more than the last. He stared down at his hands, trying to count his fingers through his watery vision. 

His heart hammered away in his chest, fear and hope clawing up his throat.

“Sti,” it was Boyd’s voice, as deep and quiet and sure as it had ever been. “Look at me, baby.”

Stiles did **—** he’d never really been able to say no to Boyd. He could hardly see through his tears, but he would recognize Boyd anywhere. He took a half step forward, his knees weak, almost too weak to hold him up. It didn’t matter, though, since Boyd caught him, always caught him, and hugged him close.

Stiles hid his face in Boyd’s chest, uncaring of the sweat and grime that matted the material. He clung as tightly as he could, his shoulders sagging with relief. He felt like he could  _ breathe _ , for the first time since he had seen Boyd and Erica strung up in that basement. Gerard’s torture had been doing compared to seeing Boyd hurt.

When Stiles had finally made it back to the Argent’s house, after the Kanima and the mess with Gerard, Chris had told him that they were gone. He had rushed back to his house, no doubt in his mind that Boyd would already be waiting for him **—** only to find nothing. Stiles had hardly been able to keep the panic down, and his anxiety had run high until he next saw Derek.

To hear that Boyd and Erica had  _ run away _ **_—_ ** Stiles had been a mix of devastated and furious. He couldn't believe that Boyd would leave without a word, without even  _ trying _ to talk to him. They… they meant more to each other than that, or at least Stiles had thought. 

“I thought you were dead,” Stiles whispered, and his voice cracked as he began to cry.

Boyd held him tighter, too tight, but Stiles didn’t dare protest. Not after weeks of being terrified, of fearing and thinking the worst. He hardly knew what he was feeling now, other than elated to have Boyd in his arms again.

“I didn’t want to leave,” Boyd told him, and his heartbeat was steady where Stiles could hear it, pressed tight against him as he was. “I didn’t want to leave you.”

Stiles nodded, let the words push his anger down until he could breathe again. Being held by Boyd had long ago become familiar, and Stiles let himself get lost in the touch. Stiles knew that he should take Boyd inside, get him off the front porch and into a shower, but he didn’t want to let go of his boyfriend for anything.

He knew they would have to talk about what forced him to leave and what happened when he was gone and how he got back. They would have to get him cleaned up, get him home to his family and get the pack together. But Stiles didn’t step away, couldn’t, not when he only just got Boyd back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
